The present invention relates generally to bicycles and, more particularly, to a fender assembly whose orientation can be adjusted relative to the underlying bicycle so as to maintain a generally concentric orientation of the fender with respect to an adjacent wheel.
With the every increasing popularity of bicycle riding, whether for fitness, recreation, or transportation, there is ever present pressure for the providing of bicycles that can be operated during periods of less than desirable riding conditions. Many riders are familiar with the undesirable effects of tire spray. Commonly, when a bicycle is riding over wet or dirty surfaces, debris accumulated through the interaction of the tire with the road or ground is propelled in radially outward directions from the tire as the tires rotate over the operating surface. Wet surfaces are known to be particularly problematic with respect to tire spray. The dirt and water propelled by operation of the bicycle wheels has a tendency to soil the bicycle, the rider, and the rider's clothes. A bicycle wheel fender is intended to mitigate the detrimental effects of such tire spray by deflecting the spray and debris in directions away from the rider and the bicycle. Although many bicycle fender systems are known, such systems are not without their respective drawbacks.
Many known fender systems are simply non-adjustable requiring the user to locate a fender system designed for their particular bicycle. Such systems create undue expenses on manufacturers in as much as such systems requiring a wide array of product offerings that vary by fender shape and connection modalities which correspond to only limit configurations of underlying bicycles. Still other fender systems provide a fender system that includes variable connection linkages and/or brackets to expand the range of bicycles to which the fender can be connected. Such systems are less than desirably environmental conscious in that the end user then simply discards extra mounting hardware that is inapplicable to the mounting of the fender to the bicycle of the given user.
Still others provide adjustable fender assemblies but such systems also include a number of disadvantages. One such system includes a number of rail members that extend in a radially outward direction from the bicycle and cooperate with the fender assembly. To attain a desired position and orientation of the fender, the use must individually adjust a number of nuts or bolts that secure the rails to the fender. Such connections are also dispersed along a substantial portion of the area of the fender. The non-adjacent positioning and concurrent manipulation required of each connection point detracts from the adjustably of the fender system in that any adjustment of the fender commonly requires a first person to maintain a desired position of the fender and a second person to manipulate the various fasteners.
Although such systems can be configured to provide a desired orientation of the fender relative to the underlying tire by a single operator, such manipulation is commonly time consuming as well as frustrating. Commonly, manipulation of one support connection requires manipulation of additional support connections to attain a desired orientation of the fender relative to the tire. Many users, recognizing such difficulties, fully assemble the fender and mounting system prior to mounting the fender system to the underlying bicycle. Unfortunately, the fairly fixed orientation of the fender assembly prior to connecting the same to the bicycle often achieves a less than desired positioning and orientation of the fender when the assembly is connected to the bicycle.
Such systems also commonly suffer from another drawback. Commonly, such adjustable fender support systems include a number of members that extend in an outward direction relative to the fender and/or the bicycle. Commonly, these extending members are formed of a rigid material, such as metal, and are generally shaft shaped. Although these extensions are necessary to facilitate the cooperation of the fender assembly with a number of bicycle constructions, they can also undesirably snag or piece materials or structures that pass in close proximity to the fender.
Therefore, there is a need for a bicycle fender system and mounting arrangement that can be conveniently configured to cooperate with any of a number of bicycle shapes. There is a further need for a bicycle fender system that can be conveniently and expeditiously adjusted when attached to the underlying bicycle to attain the desired orientation of the fender relative to the bicycle with limited manipulation of the various connections associated with supporting the fender.